Picture Perfect
by distorted realities
Summary: [Companion to “I Could Be Him” and “I'm Still Here”] “Because pictures only tell one side of the story. The side everyone wants to see, the only side that really matters.” Logan's turn. UPDATED TO WORK WITH RORY'S STORY.


**Note: I only added a few lines here in order to tie it in with Rory's story a bit better**

Picture Perfect

Summary: "Pictures only tell one side of the story."  
Disclaimer: Not mine of course.  
AN: This is a companion to "I Could Be Him" and "I'm Still Here."

We make the rounds at the party, playing the happy perfect couple. Of course everyone knows the truth. No one in our world is ever truly happy, and everyone is far from perfect. We are probably the most dysfunctional group of people you will ever meet, but we have money. Therefore, we look perfect to the untrained eye.

Picture Perfect.

I mean, a young, rich tall blond with a striking brunette on his arm are a fair pair, but then when you take the last names of the couple: Huntzenberger and Gilmore, you see just how "perfect" the couple really is.

Our story is something out of a fairy tale. We met in college and hated each other, and slowly we became involved in a relationship. My father initially didn't approve, but he got over it once he realized we were a serious couple. We had our breakups and makeups, but we managed to stay together. We married soon after graduation, and Rory became the society wife my parents wanted.

Did I want her to become that? I want to say no because I loved Rory's spunk, but I understand Rory better as a society wife. It's what I grew up with, and it's what I know. I was attracted to Rory because she was different than the brainless girls I played beforehand, but I think we both knew it couldn't last that way. We both had to make sacrifices. My position requires a wife who is into the DAR and society, and Rory loved me. It just made sense. And I love her for that. I love her because she changed for me, but I hate her at the same time. I miss the girl who attracted me, who knocked me down a few rungs, who never sacrificed herself and her goals.

I guess the last part is really my fault entirely. I knew she loved me, and I loved her. And I knew my father would pressure her to be the wife I needed or, more appropriately, the wife he feels I need. He knocked her down, and I really did nothing to pick her back up. I should have stood up to him, stood up _for _her. But I didn't. I was trained never to go against my father because he knows best. Even when I'm 100 I don't think I'll ever be able to stand up to my father when I should.

"Darling," Rory says with the patented society smile, "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," I say, feigning exhaustion. I don't need to let her know everything that's been passing through my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a familiar blond man headed my way with a pregnant woman on his arm. As he comes closer, I see who it is and I am a bit relieved.

"Tristan Dugrey," I say with a smile as he comes to greet myself and Rory.

"Hello Logan," he replies, with a much more genuine smile than I have ever seen on his face.

I don't have much time to ponder the look before Rory brings me back to the present with a slight cough.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired," I say with an embarrassed smile, "Tristan, may I introduce you to my wife…"

"Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzenberger. We've met. It's been 10 years, but I still remember you, Mary."

The look on Rory's face can only be described one way, utter shock. Even her perfect mask couldn't hide the shock of seeing Tristan. I look to Rory again, imploring an explanation.

"Hello Tristan," Rory answers with a smile, shaking Tristan's hand. "I see you still haven't learned my name."

"Never, Mary."

The smile on Rory's face is real. A smile I haven't seen in so long. Occasionally I'll see glimpses of it when she's on the phone with Lane and her mother, but she doesn't talk to either of them that frequently anymore. They don't understand her life now, and she's given up trying to explain.

"Since Tristan's forgotten his manners, I'll introduce myself," the pregnant brunette says sending a mock glare towards Tristan. "I'm Layla Dugrey. Pleasure to meet you both."

"Sorry, beautiful," Tristan says with a smile, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're lucky my pregnancy hormones are low tonight; otherwise, you might be dead," she says, laughing. She leans against him unconsciously as his hand slips around her waist to her stomach.

I am only slightly aware that the conversation is continuing between Rory, Layla, and Tristan. All I can think about is how I'm jealous of their intimacy. People mistake sex with intimacy. Intimacy is being able to touch a person without thinking about it and worry about their reaction. Rory and I used to be on that level, but not anymore. The closest thing you'll see between us is my hand on the small of her back or her hand in mine.

"Well, we're actually heading out of here," Tristan says, breaking me out of my reverie. "Layla's getting tired, and I'd like to see our kids before they go to bed."

"You have twins, right?" I say, trying to remember one of the few personal conversations I've had with the man.

"Yup. A boy and a girl, 4 years old." Tristan pulls out his wallet to show us the pictures. Beautiful kids, and you can tell he's a proud father.

"Our daughter, Kristin, is 3," Rory says. I take that as my cue to produce my wallet with the one picture I have of her. Its a few months old, but I finally got around to putting it in my wallet.

"She's beautiful," Layla says with a smile. "I think you'll have to beat the boys off with a stick, Logan."

We all laugh, but the truth is I've never really looked at the picture.

I have the few requisite pictures in my office, as well as the one in my wallet. I love my daughter dearly, but I don't really know what's going on in her life. Kristin is at Rory's grandparents' place tonight with Helen. Our nanny, Helen, takes care of Kristin's day to day need. Rory and I are traveling so frequently that we rarely see her. To me, it's not weird that Helen takes care of her. I was raised by a nanny. I knew my parents loved me, even though I didn't see them all the time. They gave me everything I needed and wanted, just like I'll give Kristin everything she wants.

"Anyway, good night, Logan, Mary. Good to see you again."

"It's been a long time, Bible Boy. Nice meeting you, Layla," Rory says with a slight smirk.

Bible Boy. That's new. That reminds me of the old Rory.

"Good seeing you, Tristan. Nice to meet you, Layla," I reply as they beat a hasty retreat to the door, remembering my manners yet again.

"I didn't know you knew Tristan," Rory says.

"I've met up with him a few times in London for stuff relating to his father's business. How do you know him?"

"We went to Chilton together before he went to military school."

"Mary?"

Rory laughs. "He thought I was the Virgin Mary, so he called me Mary all the time. He can be quite the clever man."

"I still think Ace is better."

"I do, too," Rory says with a smile lacing her arm through mine.

The smile this time is real and it's meant for me. And in that moment, I know Rory loves me. She's given up everything for me, and I'm lucky to have her. I resolve for the umpteenth time that the night before last was the last time I'm going to sleep with my secretary. I will love Rory like she deserves to be loved.

And for tonight we're more than just picture perfect. We're a man and a woman in love with each other and completely happy with the lives we're leading. Never mind that tomorrow she will go back to being the trophy wife that's gossiping and planning DAR events, and I will go back to being the workaholic husband screwing my secretary.

Tomorrow we will be picture perfect once again. Because pictures only tell one side of the story. The side everyone wants to see, the only side that really matters.

**AN2: So what do you think of this one? I hope you like it. I think there will be one more, this time from Rory's perspective.**


End file.
